


you pull me closer to love

by bearpantaloons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this in an hour and didn’t edit it, Mostly Canon Compliant, Starts off angsty, YOLO, ends up not so angsty, post-reveal, this is for you delicate flowers out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpantaloons/pseuds/bearpantaloons
Summary: Kara and the gang go to the Pulitzer Prize awards ceremony and Kara's reserved a seat for her best friend. Will it remain empty, or will Lena forgive Kara for lying to her about being Supergirl and go support her best friend?





	you pull me closer to love

Kara looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a blue dress that Kelly helped her pick out. She straightened her glasses, lint-rolled every piece of fabric on her person, slipped into her heels, and headed downstairs where Alex was waiting for her. The jitters wouldn’t leave her body and her hands had felt clammy all evening. She was getting a Pulitzer. _The_ Pulitzer Prize, for writing. _Her_ writing. Never in a million years would she have thought this would ever happen, but it did. She regretted that it was at the expense of Lena’s family, but she did her best to be neutral, even though she wanted to run Lex’s name into the ground. Lena didn’t deserve to be brought down because of her xenophobic brother. She’d meant it when she said that the Luthor name didn’t deserve Lena.

She climbed into the passenger seat of Alex’s DEO car and they drove off to the theater where the awards ceremony was being held. Kara was able to reserve three seats in the lower level, so she’d saved one for Alex, J’onn, and Lena. She and Lena hadn’t spoken much since they’d seen each other at the last game night, but with preparing her speech for her award and Lena dealing with the aftermath of Lex, she understood. She didn’t try to push or force it, and she figured Lena would come to her when she was ready. Being that busy also meant that she hadn’t had the opportunity to tell Lena that she was Supergirl and that ate away at her like a parasite.

When Alex pulled up to the theater, she gave her keys to the valet while she rounded the car to escort her sister inside. Kara looked around and there were flashes of lights everywhere. She felt like a celebrity, which was silly. She should be used to it, being Supergirl, but now she was just Kara Danvers. Just a reporter who was doing her job. They walked inside and met up with their friends. Everyone hugged Kara and congratulated her. She looked around for Lena, who wasn’t anywhere nearby.

“Is Lena here yet?” she asked.

Nia and Brainy shook their heads and J’onn looked at Alex with a furrowed brow.

“I’m sure she’s on her way,” Alex said with a comforting smile. “She probably just got caught up at work.”

Kara nodded and looked back through the front doors once more before being escorted inside. The theatre was enormous and had beautiful balconies and everything was gilded with gold. Her friends took their seats and she sat in the front row, where the rest of the award winners sat. They all greeted each other and exchanged pleasantries. Soon after the lights flickered, indicating that the ceremony would begin in the next few minutes.

Kara’s hands were still clammy and she did everything she could to keep herself from bouncing her leg right through the floor. The lights dimmed and the host walked across the stage. He was wearing a nice fitted tuxedo and Kara noticed that he wore the same kind of watch Lena had. Lena loved watches, Kara remembered. The last time she visited her apartment, Lena had shown Kara her collection that was tucked away in one of her drawers. Kara had never seen so many time pieces in one place and Lena said that she liked them, because even though time was an arbitrary made-up thing, it gave her life structure. If time didn’t exist, she would never leave her office, never eat – not that she did either one of those things when time told her to, but it was nice to have the suggestion.

Kara looked at her own watch and quickly sent off a text to Lena, saying there was a seat waiting for her. She put her phone away and did her best to pay attention to whatever the host was saying as he introduced the first prize winner.

//

Lena sat behind her desk with a glass of scotch in her hand and the broken picture frame that had become her coaster still lying underneath it. She clenched her jaw until it hurt and took another sip of her drink, letting it flow down into her chest, where all of her anger lay. Her friends had been lying to her for years, taking her for a fool. And she let them. She ignored all of the signs and the hints, playing on her naïveté. Kara was Supergirl.

 _Supergirl was Kara_.

She’d spent the last couple weeks trying to figure out why she was so upset by it. It wasn’t because she didn’t accept Kara for who she was. That would make her a hypocrite, but she thought back to every interaction she had with both Kara and Supergirl and how different they had been. She didn’t trust Supergirl even an ounce as much as she trusted Kara. And yet, she still trusted both with her life.

She finished off her glass and looked at her phone, which had the unread message staring right back at her. She knew that she was missing the awards ceremony. The pit of her stomach roiled, because of all the guilt she felt. Kara was still her best friend and she wanted to support her.

Thinking back, she remembered all of the times that she’d won awards at school. Lex was always in the crowd, because they went to the same school for a while, but when she got older and he left for boarding school, she was alone. She’d stand there on stage, accepting her award for academic achievements and there would always be two empty chairs out in the crowd where her parents were meant to be. Lionel was always at work and Lillian always had some excuse not to be there. But every time, she’d save them two seats just in case. Now she imagined Kara standing on stage, looking out into the crowd and seeing an empty chair where she was supposed to be and her heart broke.

She grabbed her purse and her coat, rushing out of her office as fast as she possibly could. It would take her driver too long to get there, so he hailed a taxi and told the driver where to go. The entire way there, she prayed she wasn’t too late.

//

Kara felt herself growing more and more anxious as time went on. She’d practiced her speech countless times and almost knew it by heart. She knew who she was going to thank (Cat Grant, first and foremost) and what inspirational quotes to use. What she wasn’t ready for was to stare out into the crowd, at the empty seat staring right back at her. Lena would be there. She had to be.

When she heard her name called out through the microphone, she could hear the cheers throughout the auditorium, and Nia’s voice carried all the way from the mezzanine. She stood up slowly and walked carefully up the stairs to the stage, not wanting to trip. The presenter handed her the award and she stepped up to the podium. She cleared her throat and the microphone reverbed a little. Kara grimaced and apologized. Looking into the crowd, she saw that empty chair that she was so afraid of. The entire theatre was silent, waiting for her to begin.

She took a deep breath and started her speech, which began with a quote from Cat Grant, her former boss and mentor. She went on to talk about how she rose up in the ranks and with a little push from her cousin and Lena, she became a junior reporter for CatCo. Between each paragraph, she found her eyes trailing back to that empty chair and she felt her heart clench and her breath hitch, trying to hold back a sob.

Just as she was about to start thanking everyone in her life, the door to the theatre opened and shut loudly. Lena walked down the annoyingly long aisle to the row that Kara said her seat was in and slid across many pairs of knees to get there. She sat down and nodded curtly at Alex and J’onn before looking onto the stage, at Kara, for the first time since she had arrived. Kara’s eyes lit up and she smiled at her.

“Speaking of people to thank,” Kara continued, “my best friend just walked through the door and, honestly, if it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t even be standing up here. She gave me her blessing to tell this story and without it, I wouldn’t have even tried to touch it. Lex Luthor was not a good man and the atrocities that he was convicted of were abhorrent. I wanted to tell the story, but not soil the Luthor name, because Lena’s the best thing to come out of it, if I’m being completely honest. Anyway, sorry, enough gushing about my best friend,” she laughed and shot Lena one last grin. The rest of her speech went off without a hitch and she graciously accepted her award before descending the stairs and sitting back in her seat.

After the ceremony, they all met up to have drinks together, but Kara pulled Lena aside before walking in. She adjusted her glasses and nervously shuffled her feet. “There’s something I need to tell you and I should have told you a long time ago. I just didn’t know how. And the only reason why everyone else knew is because they all worked for the DEO, or had their own powers, or wanted to be their own heroes and had a certain IT guy make their suit, but it wasn’t because I didn’t trust you. I trust you more than anyone in the entire world, save for Alex, but I'm obligated to say that, because she's my sister, and I’m so sorry if you felt like I didn’t. I just didn’t want you to have to worry about me more than you already do, you know? Anyway, I don’t know what I’m saying or how to say it… so I’m just going to say it, okay?”

“I know, Kara,” Lena said.

“You-you know? What do you mean you know?”

Lena reached up to take Kara’s glasses off of her face and Kara gasped, her mouth instantly going dry.

“There you are,” Lena said, pulling one edge of her mouth up into a half smile. “I don’t know how I didn’t see it sooner. I guess having Kara Danvers as a best friend felt really good and then Supergirl and I were working together more, so it almost felt like I had two friends.”

Kara’s forehead creased and she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth when Lena handed her back her glasses. “Well, you’ll always have me, in every persona that I have.”

“You’ll always have me, too. Promise,” Lena replied, taking Kara’s hands in her own. She had so many questions she wanted answered and the biggest one being why her heart felt like it was ballooning out of her chest, something that only happened when she was around Kara. She also had to adjust to having both Kara Danvers and Supergirl as her best friend, but all of that could wait. Tonight was about her best friend and celebrating her achievements. So, she just reached her arms out and wrapped them around Kara’s shoulders, hugging her tightly, feeling safe and whole again. They separated and started walking toward the entrance to the bar when Lena paused with an excited glint in her eye.

“One last question. Are you wearing your suit right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: bearpantaloons  
> Twitter: tapdancinghippo


End file.
